The Thin Blue Line is Broken at NFO Rally
National Guard unable to contain public fury against NFO Prominent member of the New Falleentium Order political group Davud Monshizadeh delivered a nationalist and anti-Islam speech in the Haalsian capital city of Örebro in front of a historic mosque. Protestors came out of the woodwork from the roughly 86% Muslim city to show their disapproval of the NFO. A small peacekeeping force from the National Guard without lethal weapons was already present because tensions were anticipated, and they formed a line between the rally-goers and the protestors. However, by the end of the rally, they could not prevent the hatred-fuelled factions from pushing through the lines to get to each others' throats. National Guardsmen who were interviewed after the incident say it all started peacefully, like the demonstartions performed by the pro-independence Republican and Reform Party of Haals on election day. But the peace didn't last. One Guardsman recalled: "Monshizadeh called them terrorists. He called for a historic mosque to be torn down - he called for all mosques to be torn down. A lot of these protestors attended that mosque, it serves a large congregation, and he kept saying how he was going to see it torn down and have Islam illegalized worldwide. That's not even to mention the part where he went after the socialists, given the Socialist Front got something like 18% of the vote in Örebro ... there's only so much people will take of everything they believe in being attacked before they can't contain their fury anymore." Sources confirm that tensions rose s the speech continued, and came to a point when Monshizadeh proclaimed that one cannot be both Muslim and Falleen, and that was when the National Guard began to lose control of the situation. As Monshizadeh left the stage and the rally was meant to disband, a number of NFO supporters and protestors pushed through National Guard lines and began brawling in the streets. Backup was called from the National Guard, but in the meantime, violence reigned in front of the Great Mosque of Örebro. People were seen attacking each other with bricks, pipes, and other makeshift weapons before National Guard backup units arrived to break up the fights and arrest the offenders. Reports indicate that there are 2 dead and at least ten injuries. Every political party in the state has come out against the NFO speech as an incitement of violence, with the exception of the Haalsian Branch of the Falleen Fascist Party. State Chancellor Soleimani weighs in on the disaster State Chancellor Qasem Soleimani made a statement the following day about the tragedy. "I have been moved by the suffering we saw yesterday. Nobody needed to die - this is not what Haals wanted. Haalsians went to vote this May, and they spoke loud and clear in the results. Haals wanted a government that would put aside the divisive debates surrounding Falleentium and focus on rebuilding. Not only rebuilding the physical infrastructure, but also our society, so that we could be whole again. I warned the New Falleentium Order not to come here because I knew no good would come of their petty attempt to get back at Bashar Al-Assad. But even I did not predict how virulently Islamophobic the speech would be. Maybe some foolish part of me believed that the NFO would not be so brazen to come here and call nine-tenths of our population terrorists who needed re-education. I hope that the NFO never comes back. They're only stoking violence and anger that we are trying to put behind us." "You'll notice that there were not many actual NFO supporters at the rally; there were in fact many more protestors than supporters. These NFO people are a basket of deplorables; they are skinheads, the former core base of support of the Haalsian National Conservative Party - a party which resented the fact that we Muslims were no longer subject to a Christian social elite - and a party which conducted terrorist activities during the civil war. The NFO does not represent Haalsians - only racists, xenophobes, Islamophobes, Fourish-supremacists and Christian-supremacists - not the good and honest and tolerant people I see every day in this state. They have no place here, they ought to spew their hate somewhere where it is welcome, because it is not welcome on my island." Category:The Imperial Constitution